rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mineplex Rules/Moderation History
They said put moderation history in a blog post which is completely idiotic... *Warn on 5/27/2015 12:50:51 PM to 5/27/2015 12:50:51 PM - Do not say inappropriate or mean things about others on ROBLOX! *Warn on 5/24/2015 6:44:38 PM to 5/24/2015 6:44:38 PM - Don't post off-site links on ROBLOX. All links should go to www.roblox.com only. *Warn on 5/23/2015 2:36:21 PM to 5/23/2015 2:36:21 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Ban 1 Day on 5/15/2015 10:31:46 PM to 5/16/2015 10:31:46 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 5/10/2015 7:58:04 PM to 5/10/2015 7:58:04 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 5/10/2015 3:48:06 AM to 5/10/2015 3:48:06 AM - Please don't spam on ROBLOX. *Ban 1 Day on 5/8/2015 4:32:53 PM to 5/9/2015 4:32:53 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 5/6/2015 8:45:52 PM to 5/6/2015 8:45:52 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Ban 1 Day on 5/4/2015 1:30:25 AM to 5/5/2015 1:30:25 AM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 5/2/2015 1:40:14 PM to 5/2/2015 1:40:14 PM - Do not say inappropriate or mean things about others on ROBLOX! *Warn on 4/29/2015 11:11:42 PM to 4/29/2015 11:11:42 PM - Please don't spam on ROBLOX. *Warn on 4/27/2015 7:57:16 PM to 4/27/2015 7:57:16 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Ban 1 Day on 4/17/2015 9:15:37 PM to 4/18/2015 9:15:37 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Ban 1 Day on 4/15/2015 9:02:28 PM to 4/16/2015 9:02:28 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 4/9/2015 9:02:03 PM to 4/9/2015 9:02:03 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 3/29/2015 10:43:07 PM to 3/29/2015 10:43:07 PM - Hi there, It sounds like you're going through a really tough time. You should talk to an adult you trust, like your parents or a teacher. It really helps to talk to someone so please don't feel like you have to deal with what you're going through by yourself. -ROBLOX Staff *Warn on 3/28/2015 10:34:38 PM to 3/28/2015 10:34:38 PM - Don't post off-site links on ROBLOX. All links should go to www.roblox.com only. *Warn on 3/21/2015 11:10:56 PM to 3/21/2015 11:10:56 PM - Please don't spam on ROBLOX. *Ban 1 Day on 3/13/2015 4:35:53 PM to 3/14/2015 4:35:53 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 3/4/2015 7:10:40 PM to 3/4/2015 7:10:40 PM - Hate speech is not tolerated on ROBLOX! *Warn on 2/28/2015 11:17:52 PM to 2/28/2015 11:17:52 PM - Please don't spam on ROBLOX. *Warn on 2/24/2015 8:48:06 PM to 2/24/2015 8:48:06 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 2/7/2015 9:40:08 PM to 2/7/2015 9:40:08 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 2/5/2015 8:34:34 PM to 2/5/2015 8:34:34 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 1/30/2015 8:33:55 PM to 1/30/2015 8:33:55 PM - Do not create games or forum posts that offer Robux as a prize. These are considered scams, and they are not permitted on Roblox. If you persist, your account will be subject to additional moderation actions. *Warn on 1/19/2015 9:51:07 PM to 1/19/2015 9:51:07 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. Category:Blog posts